project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Gumshoos and Raticate/SM
Overview Totem Gumshoos and Totem Raticate are the Totem Pokemon of Verdant Cavern on Melemele Island. You will fight one of the two as part of the first trial in the main story, depending on which version you are playing. In Pokemon Sun, you will challenge the Totem Gumshoos. It enters battle at +1 Defense thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 12, holds a Pecha Berry, has the ability Adaptability, and knows Super Fang, Bite, Leer, and Scary Face. Furthermore, as a newly-added mechanic in Sun and Moon, it will be able to summon Ally Pokemon to aid it in battle. In this trial, it will summon a level 10 [[Yungoos Line/SM|'Yungoos']] which knows Leer, Tackle, Pursuit, and Bide, and has the ability Stakeout. In Pokemon Moon, you will instead fight the Totem Raticate. This Raticate, like all others in this game, is in its Alolan forme, so do not confuse it with a regular Raticate. Like the Gumshoos, it is level 12, holds a Pecha Berry, and has a Totem Aura which boosts its Defense by one. Its moveset consists of Bite, Tail Whip, Scary Face, and Tackle, and it has the ability Gluttony. Furthermore, it will be able to summon a level 10 Alolan Rattata as an ally. This Rattata has the Hustle ability, and knows Tackle, Focus Energy, Quick Attack, and Tail Whip. Upon defeating the Totem Pokemon, Trial Captain Ilima will reward you with a Normalium Z and 10 Great Balls. Tips for beating Totem Gumshoos/Raticate and its allies * Brick Break: Almost immediately before you challenge the Totem Pokemon, there is a TM for Brick Break - pick it up and put it on at least one of your Pokemon. A free Fighting-type attack before the Normal-trial is a lifesaver, especially considering the fact that these things are both decently defensive with their Auras. * Ghost-types are countered: Theoretically, using Ghost-types during this trial sounds like a good idea on paper. However, both the Totems and their allies (save for the ally Rattata) have a Dark-type move to dispatch of Ghost-type Pokemon, even potentially OHKOing them. Don't use a Ghost-type in this trial. * The ally Pokemon can be a hassle too: Don't let the ally Pokemon stick around for too long - in conjunction with the Totem's attacks, they can easily tear your own Pokemon to pieces (such as Gumshoos' Super Fang in conjunction with Yungoos' Tackle). If you want to make the fight fairer, take out the ally first. * Pop an X Defense: There is a free X Defense attainable before the fight, and it is recommended that you pop it immediately upon starting the fight, as it will provide you with a considerable advantage against both Totems' high attack stat. Good Pokémon to Use * Fighting-types/Makuhita: - Fighting-types in general are the best solution for this fight, and the easiest to attain is Makuhita. You can have a near-guaranteed Makuhita as your first encounter on Route 2 by messing with the rustling grass (which, on your first inspection of it, will always be a Makuhita). A free Fighting-type immediately before this trial is a godsend, especially considering that Arm Thrust actually can outdamage the Brick Break TM. Just make sure that you use an X Defense, as Makuhita's defenses aren't the best. Other examples of good Fighting-types may include Crabrawler and Mankey. * Magnemite: - Magnemite comes with something highly desirable - a resistance to the Totem's Normal-type attacks. That, combined with the fact that its Special Attacks go around the Defense-boosts of the Auras, means that Magnemite is a very potent threat to either of the Totem Pokemon. * Persian: - While a Meowth can fall flat to the Totem's pure strength, if you abuse the power of friendship by walking around in circles for a couple of hours, it is possible to attain a Persian before this trial. What makes Persian desirable is the potential for the legendary Fur Coat ability, which doubles its Defense and renders attacks by the Totem Pokemon nearly-useless. Just watch out for Totem Gumshoos' Super Fang. * Trumbeak: - If you level up Pikipek to the point of evolution, at level 14, it becomes a terrifying threat to both of them. It can also learn Brick Break, meaning that it can cause serious damage to either Totem. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights